wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamayorihime, Miko of White Destruction/Rulings
Effects are events that occur during the game as a result of the abilities of LRIGs, SIGNI, ARTS, spells, and keys. When Innocence is used, objects are no longer affected by effects that are currently affecting them. Although effects don't do anything due to Innocence, abilities that create effects can still generate effects. *The following effects are covered by "effects don't do anything": *#When Innocence is used, abilities in public zones (LRIG zone, SIGNI zone, trash, LRIG trash) other than trigger abilities don't do anything and won't be able to exert their effects. *#Effects that were resolved before Innocence was used and are currently affecting an object at the time Innocence is used (such as to give abilities or increase/decrease power) don't do anything and won't be able to exert their effects. *#Delayed trigger abilities that were set up before Innocence was used will not trigger, even if their trigger conditions are satisfied. For example, Midoriko, Golden Girl Type Four's Tentacle ability will not trigger at the beginning of the attack phase, and Drake, Sailor of Demonic Seas's ability will not draw two cards at the end of the turn. *The following are not affected by Innocence: *#Cards that are in private zones (the deck, hand, and LRIG deck) when Innocence is used are not affected by Innocence. *#Cards that are moved from a private zone to a public zone after Innocence is used are not affected by Innocence. *# abilities, abilities, and other trigger abilities that haven't been activated yet are unaffected by Innocence, even if the source of the ability is in a public zone. *#Even if Innocence is used, the up/down state of cards will not change, and cards will not return to their original zones even if they were put onto the field by an effect. *SIGNI and LRIGs can still attack even when Innocence is used. Rules related to attacks, such as battling with the SIGNI in front, damage to players, crushing life cloth, etc. will be carried out as usual. *LRIG attacks can still be guarded. *Life Burst and Trap abilities will still trigger. *States, such as up/down, drive state, freeze, infected, and Cross, are not effects, so these are not affected by Innocence. *Keys are not removed from the battlefield, but their abilities will be negated by Innocence. Thus, if any of your keys are currently giving abilities to your LRIG, your LRIG loses those abilities. *Innocence does not reset and abilities. *Cards with Multi Ener that are currently in the ener zone lose Multi Ener as Innocence is used. Cards with Multi Ener that are put into the ener zone after Innocence is used are not affected. *Lancer, S Lancer, Double Crush, Triple Crush, and Assassin are negated regardless of whether they were present before or after Innocence was used. *Shadow is negated if it is present before Innocence is used. *"Unaffected by ... effects" abilities, such as those of Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering and Contempora, Inexplicable Superboast, are negated by Innocence, and the relevant cards can now be affected by effects. *Effects that increase or decrease the power of SIGNI that were resolved before Innocence was used, such as those of In High Spirits, Dark Twinkle, and Tsunawata, Medium Trap, are negated, and the power of the affected SIGNI return to their original values. (This does not bring back SIGNI banished by having 0 power or less.) *Effects that affect turns or last for the entire turn ("this turn", "during this turn"), such as the following, are negated by Innocence. Effects that last across multiple turns until a specific phase, such as Allos Piruluk TETRA's Catharsis, are also negated by Innocence. **Layla-Dead End's Doping **Guzuko, Useless Princess of Cheering's Direct **Allos Piruluk TETRA's Catharsis **Counter Vamp **Anti Ability **See Through the Fiery Ambition *If a player uses Innocence after the other player uses Innocence, the second Innocence will overwrite the first. (This will allow effects negated by the first Innocence to be used again; the effects are still there even after Innocence is used, they just don't do anything.) *Suppose a player uses Innocence when their Code Labyrinth Louvre is in front of the opponent's Code Labyrinth Louvre. While Innocence is active, the opponent's Code Labyrinth Louvre's effect is negated, so the Innocence player's Louvre will negate the effects of the opponent's Louvre. Although Innocence only lasts until the end of the turn, the opponent's Louvre's abilities are currently being negated by the Innocence player's Louvre, so the opponent's Louvre's abilities will continue to be negated. (Note that it is not Innocence that is negating the Louvre's abilities, but the Innocence player's Louvre. Also note that Innocence is on a Tama LRIG and Louvre is an Iona limited SIGNI.) *SIGNI with original power 0, such as Snorop, Natural Plant Princess and Akinana, Natural Plant Princess, return to 0 power and are banished by rule. *Tarbo, Phantom Dragon stops being the SIGNI it copied and returns to being regular Tarbo. *Effects that turn SIGNI into Servant ZERO stop, and the SIGNI return to being the SIGNI they normally are. *Cards that limit the number of SIGNI a player can have on the field, such as those of Iona, Ultima/Maiden and Saturn, White Natural Star, are negated, and the player can put three SIGNI onto the field as usual. If the card with the SIGNI-limiting effect remains on the field as the Innocence effect ends, players must again put SIGNI from the field into the trash to meet the requirements of the SIGNI-limiting effect. *Umr-Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Joint Struggle will lose its <Tawil> LRIG type, and thus must put all of their Tawil limited SIGNI on the field into the trash by rule processing. * abilities active in the ener zone, such as that of Mikamune, Small Sword, are negated, and you can't use those abilities to pay multiple ener or ener of certain colors. This does not affect cards put into the ener zone after Innocence is used. *§Water Strider§, Phantom Insect in private zones are not affected by Innocence, and will remain blue and black. §Water Strider§ in public zones are affected by Innocence, and will become solely blue. §Water Strider§ that are moved from a public zone to a private zone become blue and black again. *≡Ra≡, Natural Star Space Princess, ≡Tanegaspa≡, Natural Star, and ≡Equinox≡, Natural Star in private zones (the deck and hand, in the case of these effects) as Innocence is used can have their levels be treated as the specified levels by effects. ≡Ra≡, ≡Tanegaspa≡, and ≡Equinox≡ in public zones (the trash, in the case of these effects) cannot have their levels be treated as the specified levels by effects. Whenever any of these cards are moved from the trash to the deck or hand, their abilities become active again. *(Non-trigger) and abilities are negated, even if the SIGNI with these abilities enter the Cross state or the drive state after Innocence is used. Category:Rulings